woundedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Sheet
Campaign Character Rules Characters are created with 100 points. -35 points may be taken in disadvantages and -5 of those may be quirks. This generally means that characters will take -30 points in disadvantages and -5 points in quirks. Characters must also spend at least 20 points in skills. Attributes and secondary characteristics may be lowered and are not counted towards disadvantage limits. Players are encouraged to write character backgrounds prior to them being played. Keeping character journals for each session is also encouraged. Points may be awarded for both. Finally, updated character sheets should be regularly available to the GM. Most players use a custom excel spreadsheet for managing their characters. Another option is to use special software like GURPS Character Assistant (GCA). Character Points Character points are used to pay for anything and everything associated with the nature or nurture of a character. They are not used for gear, but they're used for pretty much everything else. The GM will award character points (CP) each session based on play. They'll be awarded both objectively and subjectively. Figure out a character that contributes well to the campaign, role-play the character, and try to take an active part in the adventure; these will be your best bets for getting points during play. Character Components Attributes ST (Strength): Primary attribute for determining damage, hit points, lift, encumbrance levels, etc. DX (Dexterity): Primary attribute for determining physical base skill levels, basic speed, move, dodge, etc. IQ (Intelligence): Primary attribute for determining mental base skill levels, perception, will, etc. HT (Health): Primary attribute for determining fatigue points, basic speed, move, dodge, resistance, etc. It's also used for making stun, consciousness, death, and other checks. Secondary Characteristics Per (Perception): Secondary attribute for determining a small subset of base skill levels, contesting stealth, and other contests of vision, hearing, smell, etc. Will: Secondary attribute for determining a very small subset of base skill levels and resisting mental effects. Basic Speed: Base value for move and dodge. It also determines combat order. Move: Derived from Basic Speed, this represents how many hexes your character may move in one second. Dodge: Derived from Basic Speed, this represents how likely you are to be able to evade an attack. Dodge is important because it's the only defense that you can execute repeatedly (one dodge can evade multiple attacks whereas one parry cannot). HP (Hit Points): Derived from ST, this is how much damage a character can take before being threatened with unconsciousness or even death. FP (Fatigue Points): Derived from HT, this is how much fatigue your character may spend before reaching unconsciousness. Having less than 1/3 of your FP results in significant reductions to your effective attributes and secondary characteristics. Advantages and Perks Advantages are special abilities that you may purchase for predetermined amounts of points. Perks are advantages that cost 1 point. Advantages may be physical, mental or social. Naturally, some may be acquired during play whereas others are inherent or natural. Advantages may also be improved or limited by purchasing enhancements or limitations. For example, if an advantage requires an IQ roll to use it but the character doesn't have a high IQ, the "Accuracy" enhancement may be purchased multiple times to improve the odds of success. This tends to be a much cheaper route than just raising the base attribute in question. Disadvantages and Quirks Disadvantages are special conditions or behaviors that a character possesses. They grant points, which is the primary incentive for taking them, but they also provide flavor to the character. Role-playing disadvantages also tends to earn points during play. Quirks are -1 point disadvantages. There are some predefined ones that can be selected, but players are encouraged to invent new ones as necessary in order to flesh out the personality of a character. Skills, Spells, and Techniques Skills are the primary mechanism for taking action during the campaign. It takes a skill roll to attack, swim, climb, and even jump. Generally, a skill roll wouldn't be necessary for simple things like jumping over a small rock or wading in a shallow pool. Instead, they're intended for special circumstances like jumping over a large hole or keeping afloat in whitewater. Each skill has specific rules to its scope and should be reviewed on a case-by-case basis. Spells are skills for using magic in specific ways; a fireball for example. In that case, a spell roll would be required to successfully cast a spell and a skill roll against "Innate Attack" would be required to throw it at a target. Most skills have a skill level that derives from one of the primary attributes: ST, DX, IQ, and HT. A smaller subset of them derive from Per and an even smaller amount derive from Will. DX and IQ are by far the most common bases for determining skill levels. ST and HT are used for almost no skills whatsoever. Techniques, however, derive from other skills. They are essentially single-case skills. Whether its a normal skill, spell, or technique, players should consider their skill levels carefully. Every time you make a skill roll, it's a contest against the character's skill level. If the skill level is 10, then the player must roll 10 or less or 3 6-sided dice to succeed. Therefore, skills that you expect to use frequently should be leveled up for higher probability of success. A skill level of 12 or 13 may be sufficient for skills that your character knows well, but probably not for those that define him/her. This is because penalties (i.e. aiming for the eye) can be applied and lower your effective skill level too much to pull off various actions reliably. Penalties are common so consider mastery an important part of defining a character. Techniques are a cheaper alternative to buying off these penalties. Resources GURPS Character Assistant (GCA) - Steve Jackson Games: http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/characterassistant/ GURPS Character Assistant (GCA) - Warehouse 23: http://www.warehouse23.com/products/SJG31-4001/